Microscopy is an important tool useful in a variety of clinical (e.g., pathology) and scientific applications including microbiology, plant tissue culture, animal cell culture, molecular biology, immunology and cell biology. Increasingly important is the acquisition and use of digital images of microscope samples, which may be displayed on a display screen to a local or remote location for analysis. Selections of analyzed samples are often further processed, for example by dissection, for further analysis, such as identification by polymerase chain reaction (PCR).